Sesame Street remakes
Remade with new characters "All By Myself" :Prairie Dawn originally sang it in 1982 with three monsters, and she later sang it in 2001 with The Oinker Sisters. File:AllByMyself02.jpg| File:Prairie&OinkerSisters.jpg| "Big Round Nose" :The song was remade in Season 30 with Herry Monster as a vaudeville number. File:Bigroundnose.jpg| File:Herrybigroundnose.jpg| "Captain Vegetable" :Remade as a Season 33 insert with John Leguizamo, and with Sandy replacing Andy and Eddie. File:Song-captveg.jpg| File:CaptainVegetable03 John Leguizamo.jpg| "Everybody's Song" :Sung by Diana Krall, Elmo and other Muppets in 2001, by Gabi and Miles with various Muppets in 2004, and by Rocco Fiorentino in 2009. File:EverybodysSong1978.jpg| File:Celeb.dianakrall.jpg| File:EverybodysSong2004.jpg| File:RoccoES02.jpg| "Fur" :Remade with Zoe, Herry Monster, Grover and Elmo. File:Fur.jpg File:Fur.new.jpg "Here and There" :Remade with new monsters in the early 1970s. File:15-1-.jpg| Heretheregroverherry.JPG| "I Can Sing" :Originally sung by Herry Monster and Louisey, and later performed by Abby Cadabby and Elmo in a Season 43 insert. ICanSingAnything.jpg| ElmoAbby-ICanSing.png| "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" :Sung by Aaron Neville with Ernie (using the original Jim Henson audio track) in Season 25, Shawn Colvin and Ernie in Elmopalooza, and by Telly, Rosita, and Bob in Episode 4031. File:Ernieonthemoon.jpg| Image:Neville-moon.jpg| Image:ShawnColvinErnie.jpg‎|''Elmopalooza'' File:4031n.jpg| "I Just Adore Four" :Big Bird sang the song with The Tarnish Brothers as backup in Season 6, and again with The Oinker Sisters in Season 31. File:IJustAdore4.jpg| File:3912.IJustAdore4.jpg| "Monster in the Mirror" :Sung by Grover, and later covered by Elmo, Gordon, his father, and Miles as a singing group in Season 35. Image:Monsterinthemirror.jpg| File:Mirror10.jpg| Image:4067f.jpg| "One Fine Face" :Originally sung by Ernie and Elmo, and by Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf in a later segment. File:OneFineFace.jpg| File:3977zc.jpg| "Share" :Originally sung by Ernie and Cookie Monster as an audio track for the album In Harmony: A Sesame Street Record. The song was remade into a segment in the 1990s with Elmo and Zoe. The song was also remade for Learning to Share with Elmo, Zoe, and Big Bird, and with Ernie and Elmo in a later segment. File:ElmoZoeShare.jpg| File:Share-zoe-elmo-bigbird.jpg|''Learning to Share'' File:3977h.jpg| "The Sneeze Song" :Originally performed in Season 22 by a cow and some farm animals, and later in Season 30 by Ruth Buzzi and three Anything Muppets as a vaudeville number. File:Cow.Sneezesong.jpg| File:Sneezesong.Ruthie.jpg| "Somebody Come and Play" :Big Bird sang the song in a 1970s episode, and since then the song has been sung at various times by Snuffy, Ernie, Suzie Kabloozie, Elmo, Rosita and others. File:BB-CMAP.jpg| File:3672c.jpg| File:3956b.jpg| File:4115ze.jpg| File:ElmoWhoopi-Play.jpg| File:4046f.jpg| File:PS22-ComeAndPlay.jpg| "Up and Down" File:Thesesamestreetbookofpuzzlersscreenshot22.jpg| File:UpandDownMonsters.jpg| File:UpandDown.remake.jpg| "What's the Name of That Song?" :Remade several times during the show's history. Image:Song.whatsthenameofthatsong.jpg| File:WTNOTSForgetful.jpg| File:3079b.jpg| File:3777a.jpg| Eb-whatsthenameofthatsong.jpg| Remade with new footage "ABC-DEF-GHI" :Remade with Big Bird several times. File:Bigbirdabcdefghi.jpg| File:BBABC-DEF-GHI1972.jpg| File:BigBirdABC-DEF-GHI1980's.jpg| "Bein' Green" File:BeinGreen-1970.jpg| File:Song.BeinGreen.Kermit.LenaHorne.jpg| File:Song.beinggreen76.jpg| "C is for Cookie" :Remade as an operatic musical number with Marilyn Horne and the Anything Muppets. Later remade with new footage and a remix of the original audio in Season 30. File:Cisforcookie.jpg| File:Marilynhorne.jpg| File:NewCForCookie.jpg| "Ernie and Bert: Broken TV" :An Ernie and Bert skit from one of the pilot episodes that was readapted in later seasons with different letters. File:Pilot-E&B&D.jpg|D Test Show #5 File:0007.EB.A.jpg|A File:HTV.jpg|H "Everybody Sleeps" :Remade with new footage, as well as an alternate vocal take from Joe Raposo, in the 1990s. File:Everybodysleeps.jpg| File:Everybodysleeps-refilmed.jpg| "First and Last" :Remade with Sesame Street monsters. Image:Firstandlast.JPG| Image:FirstLastRemake.jpg| "Forgetful Jones: Brushing Teeth" :The original sketch, taped for Season 12, featured Michael Earl as Forgetful, Brian Muehl as Clementine, and Kevin Clash as Buster. The sketch was remade in the mid-1980s, with Richard Hunt performing Forgetful, Clash as Clementine, and Martin P. Robinson as Buster. File:1446ForgetfulJones.jpg| File:ForgetfulBusterTeeth.jpg| "Healthy Food" :Remade in Season 36 with Wyclef Jean. File:Song.healthyfood.jpg| File:4118za.jpg| "I Love Trash" :Remade in the second season with green Oscar and in subsequent seasons. All of these remakes have used the soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record. Image:ilovetrash1969.jpg| File:ILoveTrash1970.jpg| Image:Song.ilovetrash.jpg| Image:Ilovetrash.jpg| "I'm an Aardvark" :Remade in the 1980s, with the original recording. Image:2125m.jpg| Image:Aardvark edited.JPG| "Imagination" :Remade in the Season 30 with Steve Whitmire performing Ernie; later included in the video Bedtime with Elmo with new animation by Misseri Studio. File:Song.imagination.jpg| File:3976zm.jpg| File:ImaginationAnimated.jpg|''Bedtime with Elmo'' "La La La" :Remade with new puppetry to the original Jim Henson and Frank Oz audio track. File:Linoleum.jpg| LaLaLa.New.jpg| "Little Things" :Remade with new footage in the 1980s, and later as an animated segment with a rerecorded soundtrack. File:Littlethings orig.jpg| File:2485za.jpg| File:4108LittleThings.jpg| "Near and Far" :Remade with the blue version of Grover. File:SSGroverOriginalNearandFar.jpg| File:Grover-mid-70's.jpg| "A New Way to Walk" :Retaped in Season 25 with celebrity guest cameos. Remade again in Season 33 with Destiny's Child, Elmo, Zoe and Grover. File:3154s.jpg| File:NewWaytoWalk-1.jpg| File:3984d.jpg| "One Fine Face" :Remade with clay animation. File:4129y.jpg| "Rain Falls" File:0319 02.jpg| File:Song.Rainfalls.jpg| "Rubber Duckie" :Remade in Season 2 using the soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record, and later retaped with new puppetry in Season 30. File:RubberDuckie.1stSeason.jpg| File:Rubberduckie1970.jpg| File:Rubberduckie.originaltrack.jpg| "Singing in the Shower" :Remade with Ruth Buzzi replacing Olivia and Steve Whitmire performing Ernie. File:2963-C10.jpg| File:ILikeToSing.jpg "Somebody Come and Play" :Remade in the 1980s with footage of snow leopards, retaining the original Joe Raposo recording. File:Somebodycomeandplay.jpg| File:SomebodyComeandPlay.Snowleopards.jpg| "The Story of the Princess" / "Princess Sleepy" 3015-Princess02.jpg| Folge2332-3.jpg| "There's a Bird on Me" :Remade with origami-style animation and vocals by Jerry Nelson. File:There's a Bird on Me.jpg| File:Birdonme.remake.jpg| Remade with new lyrics "ABC-DEF-GHI" :Remade with slightly altered lyrics by Elmo. File:ElmoABCDEFGHI.jpg| "Everybody Sleeps" :Remade as "Every Kitty Sleeps" for a Suzie Kabloozie insert. File:SuzieKabloozie.jpg| "Five People in My Family" :Originally sung by Bob as "Five Fingers on My Left Hand" and later remade as "Five Monsters in My Family." File:Bob5fingers.jpg| File:5peopleinmyfamily.jpg| "I Love Trash" :Remade as "Grouches Love Trash" by Oscar, and as "I Love Cleaning" by Felix the Grouch. File:3638c.jpg| File:3891f.jpg| "I'm an Aardvark" :Remade with new lyrics by Big Bird as "I'm No Aardvark, But I'm Still Proud!" File:BB-Aardvark.jpg| "Bein' Green" :Remade with new lyrics by Oscar. File:Oscar.being.green.jpg| Remade episodes ;Ernest Grouch visits 1232b.jpg|Episode 0954 2895b.jpg|Episode 2720 ;Bob's music lessons 1736p.jpg|Episode 1736 3566-Practice.jpg|Episode 2906 ;Elmo in Numberland 2734a.jpg|Episode 2734 3912a.jpg|Episode 3912 ;Pretending and making up Noimage-landscape.png|Episode 3078 3654f.jpg|Episode 3654 ;Many Monsters MonstersShow6.jpg|Episode 3641 3910c.jpg| Episode 3910 Remade street scenes * A scenario concerning Big Bird's sister Esmeralda appears almost identically in episodes 0027, 0539, and 1260, except the person asking Big Bird why he's saying "G" over and over changes from Gordon to Bob to Olivia, respectively. Remade as new media ;Bert & Ernie Sing-Along BertErnieSingAlong.jpg|record album Bertanderniessing-alongbehindthescenes.jpg|Episode 0900 ;The Count Counts CountCountsLP(2).jpg|record album The counts countdown.jpg|Episode 1045 See also * Repeated songs * Book Adaptations * Sesame Street episodes with recycled plots __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Song Lists Category:Repeated Sketches